


Day 17 - Sleep

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Nathmarc November, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: The Prince wakes the Princess with a kiss in the original story, maybe it will work for Marc.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Day 17 - Sleep

Marc slammed the door shut with his foot, panicking as he ran towards one of the tables in the room. He set Nathaniel down on the table, taking care to be gentle. After that Marc ran around the room collecting various furniture and pushing it against the door, creating a barrier to try and protect them from the Akuma. When the noiret finally deemed the blockade big enough, he quickly went back to his boyfriend’s side.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, cupping Nathaniel’s face. “I should’ve done more to protect you. If I had just been faster.”

Marc reminisced as he stared at his boyfriend’s face, a sad frown on his face.

It had all started just a few minutes ago when Nathaniel and Marc had been walking to class when an akuma dropped down into the courtyard, the two running for cover from Sleeping Lovely. They were zapping random students and teachers, causing them to drop to the ground as they were put to sleep. Nathaniel had gotten hit by the Akuma, dropping to the ground and nearly taking Marc down with him.  Seeing as how Ladybug and Chat Noir had just arrived and started fighting Sleeping Lovely, Marc scooped Nathaniel into his arms and ran to the nearest classroom to take cover.

Marc was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crash nearby, most likely from the fight.

He turned his attention back to Nathaniel, leaning down and gently kissing Nathaniel’s lips as an apology for failing him. After a few moments he went to pull away but a hand at the back of his head held him there as he was kissed back. Once the two separated, Marc watched as Nathaniel’s eyes fluttered open.

“Well that’s a nice way to wake up.” The redhead commented, a smile stretching across his face as he lovingly looked up at his lover.

Marc could only smile back before kissing Nathaniel again.


End file.
